


straykidsofficial just posted a new video: my best friend tried to kiss his birthday twin

by hansgraffiti



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Lee Minho | Lee Know is So Done, M/M, Mutual Pining, OR IS IT, Oblivious Han Jisung | Han, Oblivious Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Oblivious Lee Minho | Lee Know, One Shot, TikTok, except consent is sexy so han asks, ft skz clowning minho, i tried to kiss my bestfriend challenge, idk how tiktok works, please enjoy i whipped this up in an hour, rated t for some language, wingman lee know, wow what a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansgraffiti/pseuds/hansgraffiti
Summary: Minho is tired of Jisung and Felix being oblivious. All hail the innovations of social media, right?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	straykidsofficial just posted a new video: my best friend tried to kiss his birthday twin

Minho thinks Felix should get his eyes checked.

Or maybe Jisung should. Probably both of them. Both of them should get their eyesight _and_ hearing checked because the amount of heart eyes and gooey talk they direct towards each other when the other isn’t present is frankly atrocious. Minho has heard enough of how soft a sleepy Felix looks after the stylists have finished with his long hair and how illegally perfect Jisung looks in a plain white T-shirt and how much Jisung wants to eat Felix’s cheeks when he smiles and how artistic the curve of Jisung’s bicep is and—

He needs them to get their act together, needs them to _get together_ so he can be released from this unending cycle of disgusting, painful whipped-ness. However powerful Minho is, there is a limit and it is being _tested_.

Then Minho chances across a TikTok and feels a lightbulb go off in his head.

Minho corners Jisung in the dorm after the other members disperse, chasing lost sleep and runaway lyrics and leftover odeng.

“Don’t worry,” Minho says at the conflicted look in Jisung’s eyes when he explains the idea. “It’ll turn out well, I promise.” _Because the amount of heart eyes Felix gives you behind your back is obvious enough to make anyone sick within three seconds._ "Worst case scenario, I jump out from wherever I'm hiding, haha it was just an I-tried-to-kiss-my-best-friend TikTok challenge. Capiche?"

Jisung’s eyes widen and then he bites back a smile. “Capiche, hyung,” he says. “I’ll do it.”

Minho allows himself a tiny fist pump. Internally, he apologizes a little for his terrible backup plan, but it's not like it'll come into use, anyway. “Yes! So, have you eaten lunch yet?”

“No, but I could go for some kimbap.”

“Alright, alright! Onward!” _To Lee Minho’s freedom from the September twins’s obliviousness._

Minho’s legs are starting to cramp.

Honestly, he feels a little (very) ridiculous hidden behind workout equipment and a stack of delivery boxes, but he thinks of his peace of mind just two steps away and tamps the embarrassment down. 

Jisung and Felix have been playing KartRider for the past ten minutes, their backs to Minho’s hiding place. From Minho’s point of view, all he can see above the back of the couch are their heads and sometimes their shoulders. Freedom, in Minho’s opinion, could not come sooner.

Jisung cheers, waving his phone in the air, and Felix slumps against the back of the couch with a groan. There’s a beat, two beats, of silence.

Minho sees Jisung’s head lean towards Felix’s and resists the urge to squeal _._ He pushes the red record button on his phone.

Jisung turns his head to face Felix. “Hey, darling,” Jisung says, slow and purposeful, and wait, _darling_? “Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah, babe,” Felix says, the corners of his mouth quirking up, and then they’re kissing and Minho’s left sitting with his phone camera running and the distinct feeling that there’s something he’s missing here.

Raucous laughter erupts from behind Minho and because he is a twenty-something year old with no secrets and no ulterior motives, he does _not_ jump a foot in the air. He struggles to turn around from where he’s fallen on his side. “Fuck, my legs, what the—?”

The members are leaning around the door frame— or, _were_ leaning around the door frame, from the way they’re piled in a cackling heap in the doorway. “Hyung,” gasps Jeongin, before he succumbs to his laughter and the weight of Hyunjin on top of him. Seungmin fails to pull himself up via Changbin’s shoulder as the two of them wheeze in a strange harmony, “Dating, they’re—” “Hyung, they’re—”

Slowly, the words and their laughter piece together in his brain. “Lix and—”

“They’ve been dating since Back Door promotions began,” howls Changbin. Seungmin whacks him in his own laughter and Changbin yelps. “Ow, why are you hitting me, go hit Minho-hyung, he’s the one who—”

“—didn’t know, hyung?” Minho barely hears Felix over the laughter. Jisung has disappeared from view behind the back of the couch, presumably laughing his ass off in Felix’s lap, from the sound of it. Felix’s eyes are perplexed, but there’s a smile on his lips that’s threatening to spread.

“No, I didn’t know!” A fresh peal of laughter comes from Felix’s lap and something clicks in Minho’s brain. “Wait, does that mean the hidden camera was basically on _me?”_

Jisung hoists himself upright, still laughing, with the help of a now-giggling Felix. “Dude, hyung, you came to me with that idea and I was so confused because I thought you _knew,_ but it was just the best reverse-Uno prank idea I’ve ever come up with and I told all the members but not Felix, because I know he’d give it away, but that was absolute gold, hyung, you were just—”

“Frozen, like, you just shut down—”

“Hyung, you were so visibly confused it was the best thing I’ve seen since I last saw Kkami—”

Minho sits flat on his ass in the dorm living room, phone camera still running, a cramp in his legs, surrounded by workout equipment and delivery boxes and the unending laughter of his bandmates, and considers getting his own eyesight checked instead.

**Author's Note:**

> and poor minho never escapes the cycle of jilix whippedness.
> 
> leave me kudos & comments i thrive off of those *flying kiss* stay safe!!


End file.
